thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Apocalypse tank
Apocalypse tank is a very powerful Soviet super-heavy tank in the Red Army and Soviet Army and is one of the largest tanks ever built in the history. It is one of the ultimate land weapons for the Soviet Union. Background While lacking the anti-air weapons and possessing the horrendously low speed of the previous generation of the Apocalypse tanks, these new vehicles are still as fearsome as ever. The chain-like Myasorubka (Meat Grinder) cutting treads built under the tank give it greater traction for its massive weight, and can be combined with a new feature: the magnetic harpoon, a product of Soviet research into the military applications of magnetism. Lesser vehicles caught by the Shchuka (pike) Magnetic Harpoon are dragged underneath the cutting treads, destroying them completely. Additionally, the harpoon can be used to drag the Apocalypse towards an anchored structure, increasing its low speed. However, the harpoon is very energy hungry; requiring the tank to power down the main guns while it is activated. Vehicles may still fire (perhaps futilely) at the Apocalypse while being dragged towards the tank. Even without the M-Harpoon, the Apocalypse Tank is still capable of crushing smaller vehicles by simply rolling over them. The Apocalypse Tank has 16 layers of heavy armour, and extremely powerful twin 125mm Drakon cannons. The original designers of the Apocalypse, the Archangelsk Tank Plant, assures the Soviet public that the name Apocalypse refers to the tanks purported ability to survive anything. As one may imagine, they are very expensive to construct and require significant technical skill. The tank also features a Tesla reactor that eliminates 70% of emissions, but despite that, they still produces a lot of exhaust. The turret also tends to wobble a little as the Apocalypse rumbles along, which might inhibit accuracy while firing on the move. Soviet tamper with time stream backlashed by disabling them from nuclear technology, this affected Apocalypse Tank design as well as nuclear engines no longer being in existence, making the tank slower, noisier, and bulkier. The Apocalypse tank is not amphibious, given it's huge weight, and is much more specialized and less mobile than it's counterparts: The Allied assault destroyer and the Imperial King Oni. However, it is possible that the Apocalypse is a better anti-armour platform than both of them, to balance them. The Assault Destroyer and King Oni are, however, inferior to the Apocalypse Tank on a strictly one-to-one basis. Also, if and when an Apocalypse is promoted to Heroic level, instead of utilizing conventional warheads, their shells instead have a mushroom cloud explosion more than double the size it would be ordinarily, and it will instantly kill any infantry, effectively removing one if its few vulnerabilities. The cannons also increase to a speed in which they alternate with almost no pause, making them incredibly effective land monstrosities against enemies of the Soviet Union. According to additional information, the Apocalypse Tank even became popularized in a morning cartoon show and toy line ("They Are Not Allies"), at which point it truly became an icon not only in the Soviet Union's military arsenal, but all over the world. Tactics and Counters The latest Apocalypse Tank does not have a great defense against most aircraft and infantry - the worst of which is that the Tank can be easily bribed to joining the Allies with the fee of $1000. Anti armor and anti heavy unit menu like Shrink Beams, Tankbusters, Javelin Soldiers, Hydrofoil's Weapon Jammers, Steel Ronin, Harbinger Gunships, Giga Fortresses, Yuriko Omega and Spectrum Towers were additional reasons why Apocalypse Tanks require support. If they come attack from naval artillery, the Apocalypse Tanks can't do much other than to run away inland to where they can't be shot at. Their M-Harpoons are effective on only vehicles and structures. For any enemy ships that are closer to shore, however, the Apocalypse can utilize it's special ability because non-amphibious units in the water which are reeled in by the M-Harpoons are dragged towards the shore and destroyed. Category:Tanks Category:Soviet Tanks (Red Alert Universe)